Kaige Chamberlain Jr.
Kaige Chamberlain is the son of Kaige Chamberlain Sr., and Lisa Chamberlain. He is described as somewhat of a 'floater', in that, he tries not to stay in one place too long. At the moment, he works maintenance at a local brewery, which is possibly the worst thing for him. He has heard stories of the Protection Camps while making his way through various bars, and does not agree with locking those 'folks' up. However, with people agreeing to the detainment of 'Novas', he keeps his opinions to himself. There is something keeping him there though, and he refuses to tell anyone what. History Kaige Jr. was born in the city of Fort Dodge, Iowa, but didn't remain there. It was simply the place where his parents saw fit to give birth to him. For what reasons, it is currently unknown. Perhaps they were just passing through, or maybe that was where they met. Lisa's mother, Kaige's grandmother, did in fact live in the town. His parents met in Houston, Texas, and began dating soon after. As far as Kaige Jr. has been told, it was the first time that his grandmother had met Kaige, and it just happened to coincide with her pregnant daughter giving birth. One helluva impression dad, Kaige commonly tells his father when they bring it up. Kaige's father was a military man, getting up to the E6 rank, or rather, a Staff Sergeant. His mother was a nurse in Houston, Texas, setting the scene for their fated meeting. They were married two years and two weeks after Kaige's birth, much to the delight of Kaige's grandmother. Kaige grew up fairly normal, with his father getting out of the military when Kaige was 10, and moving the family to Raleigh, North Carolina. His father was 46 at the time, and his mother was 42. From there, Kaige continued leaving his life - unaware of the Genesis Project, or anything related to people gaining superpowers. When he was five, he had a little sister, named Danielle Chamberlain. He made it through school with moderately passable grades, described as 'could have been better, but Kaige lacked effort.' When he turned eighteen, he announced to his father and mother that he would be entering the military, however, on the day he was set to go and take the ASVAB, the quartet was involved in a car accident. He, and his father, survived but his sister and mother perished in the accident. The coroner said they died on impact. Kaige suffered a pair of broken ribs, and a fractured arm. His father suffered a concussion, and a broken arm. Both recovered, but never recovered from the loss of Lisa and Danielle. Both Kaige's turned cold, and in turn, to alcohol. His father had always been a sociable drinker, but now he became a solitary drinker - often keeping several bottles opened and on the table. Kaige, on the other hand, frequented parties and raided his father's stash to support his blossoming addiction. Kaige, as he grew older, began to suspect something was - off. During one of Kaige's rummaging sprees, he found odd pieces of paper hidden under the floorboards of his father's room, where he was now keeping his booze. Kaige began reading them, in them, he discovered that Danielle had been affected by the Genesis Project, as she had not been born yet. Tears began to well up, but Kaige kept reading - learning that his mother and Danielle, would be ushered off to a facility(unnamed - not a camp) in Montana - when her side-effects, if any, came to be. Kaige was floored. An hour later, when his father returned, Kaige was standing outside with a flaming barrel. As his father approached, he showed him the papers - and then tossed them in the fire. Kaige Jr. left just minutes later. Unbeknownst to Kaige, his father had nothing to do with it. Lisa caused the car accident in order to, in her mind, save her family from the Genesis Project people. However, the crash did not do it's job, and all four survived - Danielle when her powers came to fruition and regenerated her, and the rest out of luck. Danielle and Lisa were plucked from the hospital, and their family was told they were dead. Five years later, Kaige was firmly planted in Fort Dodge, Iowa, living out of a small one person apartment - an attempt to stay close to his sister and mother. When news broke of the Novas, he immediately pieced things together - his sister was a Nova! He did not know what abilities she was slated to have, he just knew that somehow - she was one of them. Kaige didn't know his sister had acquired the ability of self-regeneration, which kept her alive. When the Nova Protection Act and the Camps were introduced, in October of 2033, Kaige immediately moved to Chicago. Rumors of the Camps soon reached his ears, and he became determined to get his mother and sister out. He currently lives in another one bedroom apartment, and is 33 years old. His sister is 26; and his father and mother, are 63, and 59, respectively. Personality +/- Flirting: Kaige Jr. is a shameless flirt. It seems he is always flirting with someone, in someway. While, persistently straight, he is not above flirting with men, as well as women. He keps away from what he considers to be jailbait, but everyone else is free game - including that jailbait when they turn eighteen. This has the added benefit of helping him get into places he probably shouldn't be, as well as keeping a good deal of people happy with his appearances. However, it has a negative. He. Will. Flirt. With. Anyone. This has caused him to get into a LOT of trouble, especially when it comes to bars and men. - Drinking: After his mother and sister 'died' Kaige got heavily into drinking. Because of that, he goes through a sort of angry withdrawal phase if he doesn't drink within a day or so. He's tried to get over it twice, now, but it hasn't worked for him. Therefore, it is not uncommon to see him with a flask, going in and out of bars or the liquor store once his shift at the brewery ends. We're not even going to get started on how many times he would be fired if his bosses knew how much he was drinking on the job. + Intellect: Kaige is a lot smarter than people, even himself, give him credit for.He is able to secure just about any job he wants, despite the lack of college - however, what limits him is that he doesn't USE his intellect. While being smart, he doesn't put in enough effort to do anything more than low-level entry jobs(Working at a brewery on the line; a janitor at a high school), or not working at all. Employers note this, and don't even look at him for a big job. If something were to motivate him, then perhaps he would be more inclined to add effort. + Charismatic: Kaige is very charismatic, and when combined with his flirting, he can glean a good deal of information out of people if he plays his cards right. Where most would see fit to use force or hostile tactics, Kaige is more than capable enough of using words to get the information he so desires. However, this mostly only opens him up to being accepted among his peers - at least, until they discover he is a alcholic with seemingly a cast-iron liver(A play on a song from my ipod, "And I have a cast iron liver, I'd rather drown my sorrows than cry a river"). - Secretive: Kaige is secretive. If you don't ask him, he won't make an effort to tell you. If you ask him, you better be damn close to him if you want a real answer. If he does answer you, it'll be vague and that's the best you are going to get, if not an outright lie. This has the negative of him not getting close enough to anyone past his own gain, be it sex, or information. While one could say it's a positive that no one really knows him, it's can also be said that Kaige doesn't really have anyone. His sister likely doesn't remember him, his dad is out of his life, and he disregards most information he gets from people until a time of need. He is more likely to be forgotten after a period of time than people who actually open up. Relationships Kaige Chamberlain Sr.: Estranged. After he found out about his mom and sister, he left his father's house and hasn't seen or spoken to him since. As far as Kaige knows, the old man is dead. Danielle and Lisa; His sister and mother. He was very close with his mother, moreso than he was with his father. When his siser came about he was vry protective of her. When they died, it triggered a change him in - causing him to turn towards drinking, bar hopping, and sex, to cope. It also kept him from going to the military, as well as the broken ribs and arm he suffered during the car crash. Various flings: While he is careful not to leave anything behind, he has had several flings in Chicago. It gives him a network of women, and a constant place to stay, provided he doesn't just go home. They know fragmented bits about him, and he disregards everything about them when they tell him. It is highly likely he may very well forget their names and that, my friends, applies to anyone he comes into contact with. Other Fighting: Kaige has no actual training in fighting, however, High School in NC, and flirting with men in bars of chicago is a quick way to learn how to work a punch. Any skilled fighter can probably put him on his ass and keep him there, but if it's a street fight things tend to be a bit more doable for Kaige. He won't win you any big fights, but if you're in a bar, or alley Kaige isn't such a bad ally to have. Category:Relationships